Watching Her Sleep
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Bo muses in the middle of the night. Just a bit of Doccubus fluff in celebration of the wonderful week our fandom has had.


Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures. Song lyrics belong to Aerosmith. This is a work of fiction intended for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Just a quick, fluffy piece in celebration of the epic Doccubus win at the E! Couples Poll. My fingers have yet to recover from all that clicking. Anyhow, this is 80% similar to another one of my stories from another fandom. Seems like a lazy approach, but I felt the setting would fit here as well. I have a dozen different ideas for Bo x Lauren fics since the awesomeness that is season 3 started, but this seemed like the easiest one to make. This takes place sometime between 3x02 and 3x04.

**Watching her sleep**

_By Katrina Highkick_

**Chapter 1: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

She felt a slight breeze chilling her body and stirring her back from slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that there were no sheets covering her body and protecting her from the cold, and immediately assumed that the blonde laying on the right side of the bed had pulled them to herself while they were sleeping. Chuckling to herself, she looked at the window that was wide open, letting the nightly Summer breeze in. The blonde had once told her that "Things tend to get increasingly heated when we're alone in the bedroom". It was only a joke, but since then the blonde tended to leave the bedroom window in her apartment open. Turning around, the brunette realized that her companion had indeed stolen the sheets during her sleep.

Smiling tenderly, Bo Dennis watched Dr Lauren Lewis' sleeping form, on her side, facing Bo and curled under the sheets. Even though she had unconsciously stolen the sheets to herself, most of them had spilled onto the floor and only a small portion was covering her. Bo couldn't help but let her eyes roam freely around her lover's body. Having gone to sleep immediately after their last lovemaking session, Lauren was wearing nothing but skin under the satin sheets, and that was just how Bo liked it. As if in trance, she buried her fingers into the blonde hair, playing with the silky strands.

Bo reached out to remove the locks of hair that partially covered Lauren's face and stared at her beautiful features, bathed by the moonlight. Using her left hand, the brunette caressed her girlfriend's face with the lightest touch, not wanting to wake her up. She gently dragged fingertips down Lauren's cheek, while her thumb grazed over her soft lips. Closing her eyes, she tried to capture that moment in her memory. If there was one thing she learned in life, it was to not waste any moment, because it might be the last. Especially for the two of them.

"Radionuclides..." Lauren mumbled in her sleep and Bo smiled. She couldn't explain why, but hearing the woman spew science-y terms and facts was a complete turn-on. Maybe it was the confidence with which Lauren would talk about such foreign things, or the way her eyes would light up. All Bo knew was that it did things to her. Or rather, it made her want to do things, very naughty things, with Lauren.

Her hand traveled downwards, tracing the contours of the blonde's jaw line, one of her favorite places to explore. She loved showering that jaw with kisses, driving Lauren mad with desire and losing herself in the blonde's inebriating scent. She's always been drawn to it, from that first ill-fated night they spent together to the many, much more blissful ones they shared afterwards. She pictured herself planting loud, wet kisses along that jaw line, up to her ear and capturing an earlobe in between teeth. She drew in a breath and bit her lip, trying to rein in her desire.

Sitting up, Bo took in the magnificence that was Lauren, unguarded in peaceful slumber, golden hair splayed about the pillow. Bo wasn't one to reflect and ponder on the people she shared a bed with, but whereas Lauren was involved, she did. Such a lovely, fragile thing she seemed, but Bo knew in her heart that Lauren was the strongest person she'd ever met. She'd been through so much, and yet she kept on a brave facade, her calm demeanor unwavering. Most of the time, at least. Bo had witnessed Lauren lose control of her emotions more than once, and it made her heart ache at the memory of it. They'd both been hurt and bruised along the way. Dyson, Lachlan, Nadia, Ryan, the Garuda, so many obstacles kept them apart, and yet they always gravitated towards each other. Now they were finally together and Bo was ever so grateful for that. For the past weeks, she'd experienced true happiness and the sense of belonging. She belonged with the beautiful woman with the soulful eyes that made her insides melt and her heart overflow.

Overcome with emotion, Bo leaned in and planted whispers of kisses all over Lauren's face and let her hand slide along an exquisitely sculpted right arm, memorizing every indent, every contour, every texture. When she reached Lauren's hand, her digits reverently traced lines from the wrist to the tips of her lover's fingers. Suddenly, said fingers enveloped her hand. Bo looked up and saw the sweetest smile on Lauren's face, her eyes still closed.

"Hmmm… Bo…" Lauren slowly opened her eyes, letting the moonlight reflect on the deep brown orbs.

"Hey yourself, Doctor." Bo replied, bringing Lauren's hand to her lips, planting a tender kiss on top of it.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, her voice roughened from sleeping.

"Very much, thank you." She smiled, bringing each of those fingers to her lips for a quick kiss. "Did I wake you up?"

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes, stretching out lazily. Before Bo could apologize, Lauren continued. "Not that I'm complaining. I can't think of a better way of waking up." Her hands slowly caressed her bare shoulders, moving upwards to reach her face. "But why did you wake up in the first place? More nightmares?" She frowned slightly in concern.

"Well, I was feeling a bit cold, and realized you kinda stole the blankets…" Bo smiled sheepishly, running the back of her fingers across Lauren's face.

"Oh… I'm sorry. " Lauren smirked and slid one hand along Bo's side teasingly. "Maybe I should keep you warm then. I'd be a terrible doctor if I let you stay cold through the night." There was a mischievous glint in Lauren's hooded eyes, that told Bo that she was up to no good. And she loved it.

"Now Doctor, THAT would be an excellent idea." Bo smiled wickedly, eyes flashing blue as she reached underneath Lauren and pulled her naked torso towards her own. "Come here." Lauren laughed and buried her fingers into long dark hair, as the succubus sneaked one arm around her waist and one hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a soul warming kiss.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

__**Well, there you have it. I'll mark this as complete, but I may write another chapter if the inspiration comes to me. And again, thanks to everyone who voted for this wonderful couple!**


End file.
